Amor Carnal
by OOKANI
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que se casaron pero todo es como si fuera la primera vez.[Yoh x Anna]...ONE SHOT


¡HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic, este es un song-fic y es algo picante, espero les guste, trate de hacerlo lo más explicito posible, ya que en los anteriores me dijeron que describiera un poco más las escenas, así que aquí lo intente, bueno disfrútenlo.

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece…bla…bla…bla…y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento, atte. Yo.

_**

* * *

**_

AMOR CARNAL

_**

* * *

**_

Hoy apareces de nuevo

_**y mi alcoba y mi alma parece estallar**_

_**y entre sabanas blancas tu cuerpo y el mío**_

**_son como un volcán._**

* * *

Un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en la ventana de aquella habitación observando las estrellas que le hacían compañía a la hermosa luna que resplandecía en aquel oscuro cielo, esperando que apareciera la estrella más bella de todas, aquella estrella que todas las noches aparecía en su alcoba, aquella que desde hace un año entraba a su recamara todas las noches para iluminarla con su brillo, aquella a la que desde hace un año le llamaba esposa, a la mujer que cada noche esperaba para contemplarla, para desatar sus deseos, para hacerla suya, para sacar el fuego que sentía al verla._**

* * *

**_

Como tu nadie pudo hacerme el amor

_**por que tienes la piel, la mirada,**_

_**el fervor y el sabor de la seducción.**_

* * *

No existía noche que no deseará poseerla, sentir sus labios, su cuerpo, sentir las caricias de sus suaves manos en su piel, sentir cada uno de esos roces que lo volvían loco, probar su suave piel y mojarla con cada beso, perderse en sus profundos ojos negro llenos de deseo, sentirla moverse al compás con su cuerpo, ardiendo de pasión al igual que él, verla seducirlo con cada movimiento, con cada toque, cada día esperaba la noche para poder disfrutar la forma en que ella lo volvía loco haciendo que se deleite de aquella unión, para disfrutar la forma en que ella le hace el amor._**

* * *

**_

Como tu nadie pudo atraparme así

_**y llenarme la vida, entregarse a mi fuego**_

_**en plena erupción.**_

* * *

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se escucho que se abría la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados los cuales llevaba mojados, ojos negros como la noche, poseedora de una delicada figura cubierta solamente con una bata de baño.

A pesar de llevar tiempo casados aun me deslumbras con tu belleza como la primera vez – pensaba mientras admiraba a su esposa – nadie jamás pudo hechizarme como tu lo hiciste, desde que llegaste a mi vida la llenaste de dicha con el solo hecho de poder observarte, de poder tenerte junto a mi, eres la única que puede despertar toda mi pasión y que me permite desbordarla, me dejas desatar mis mas fervientes deseos contigo.

_**

* * *

**_

Tu la que me vuelves loco

_**eres de las mujeres la más especial**_

_**la que vive en mi cabeza y en la cama**_

_**siempre me da más y más.**_

****

_**Tu la que me vuelves loco**_

_**eres de las mujeres la más especial**_

_**la que vive en mi cabeza y en la cama**_

_**siempre me da más y más.**_

* * *

El solo hecho de observarte me desquicia, eres única, eres aquella que desde la primera vez que te vi te quedaste en mis pensamientos, la que era protagonista de mis mas pervertidas fantasías, esa que vivía en cada sueño, aquellos sueños que ahora puedo hacer realidad, eres esa mujer que a pesar de que llevamos tiempo casados, durmiendo juntos, haciendo el amor, me sorprende cada noche, me enseña algo nuevo en cada entrega, me haces sentir nuevas emociones y sensaciones al unir nuestros cuerpos.

Jamás imagine que aquella chica seria, fría, pudiera hacerme disfrutar tal placer, que dentro de ti tuvieras toda esa pasión contenida que desbordas en cada entrega, que aquella frialdad pareciera increíble ante el fuego que desprendes en tus caricias y besos.

_**

* * *

**_

Tu (tu), yo (yo) soy el que quiere tenerte

_**y hacerte el amor brutal**_

_**hemos logrado vivir el placer del amor carnal.**_

****

_**Tu (tu), yo (yo) soy el que quiere tenerte**_

_**y hacerte el amor brutal**_

_**hemos logrado vivir el placer del amor carnal.**_

* * *

Lentamente se levanto para dirigirse, sin dejar de verla, a donde se encontraba, ella estaba de pie frente a un tocador, peinando sus cabellos mientras se veía en el espejo y veía como su esposo se acercaba.

Al llegar hasta ella la abrazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

buenas noches – le dijo el chico al oído para enseguida comenzar a besar su cuello.

Buenas noches – respondió mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre el tocador - ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto en forma sensual provocando que aquellos besos se convirtieran en leves mordiscos

Nada, solamente besando a mi linda esposa- dijo mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta las piernas de la rubia y se introducían por la bata dándose cuenta que ella no traía más ropa que aquella prenda - ¿acaso no te gusta que te bese?

Sabes que si – contesto mientras sus manos subían para posarse una en la cabeza del joven y la otra en la mano que permanecía en su cintura – pero dudo que solamente quieras unos besos.

Ya me conoces – le dijo mientras sus manos subían y se posaban en el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica, para después apretarlos gentilmente sobre la ropa provocando un gemido de parte de ella – no me conformo con poco

¡ah! Yoh – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir las manos de su esposo en sus senos, posando sus mano sobre las de él e incitandolo a oprimirlos con más fuerza

Te deseo – susurro al oído de la rubia bajando una mano a la entrepierna de esta y la otra la introducía por la parte superior de la bata – deseo hacerte el amor, deseo hacerte mía – seguía diciendo mientras acariciaba aquellas hermosas piernas por la parte interna de los muslos obligándola a abrirlas para introducir su mano a su parte intima y acariciarla gentilmente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su seno, oprimiéndolo cada vez más fuerte haciéndola gemir cada vez más

Cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad la joven ante las caricias que el chico le proporcionaba, la mano que se encontraba en su parte intima se abrió paso para comenzar a acariciar aquel botón que con cada caricia palpitaba más y más, haciendo que el joven aumentará el ritmo de aquellas caricias excitándola cada vez más para luego ir más allá y llegar hasta la entrada de su vagina y comenzó a acariciarla superficialmente para luego introducir su dedo en ella, causando un gemido aun más fuerte de ella al sentir como movía su dedo en su interior, mientras la otra mano se aferraba más a su pecho acariciando su pezón que se encontraba totalmente erecto, frotándolo con fuerza, haciéndola perder la cabeza, deseando darse vuelta y tirarse sobre el y hacer que la hiciera suya, a cada momento deseaba más y más sentirlo dentro de ella.

¿o acaso no quieres? – dijo al escuchar los suspiros de excitación de la joven aumentando la fuerza con que apretaba su pecho e introduciendo otro dedo en ella - ¿quieres que me detenga? – dijo también jadeando por la excitación que le provocaba oírla gemir y suspirar cada vez más.

No, sabes que también deseo ser tuya – dijo respirando con dificultad – deseo poder sentirte, sentir tus caricias.

Que bien, ya que no me hubiera podido detener – contesto mientras dejaba el trabajo que sus manos estaban haciendo para dirigirse al nudo de la bata y deshacerlo, abriendo la prenda mientras dejaba aquel suculento cuello para observarla a través del espejo, observaba cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente fue dejando caer la prenda mientras descubría sus pechos que se encontraban totalmente duros y con los pezones erectos, observando su vientre, sus piernas – me encantas, me fascinas, a pesar de haberte visto más de una vez así, aun me cautivas con tu belleza – decía mientras respiraba con dificultad, lentamente le dio vuelta y la dejo frente a el para luego besarla suavemente para después convertir aquel gentil beso en uno más apasionado, salvaje, formando parte de ese juego su lengua que invitaba a la de ella a jugar con el, sus manos recorrían su espalda llegando hasta el trasero de ella, apretándolo delicadamente, para pasar a sus piernas, una mano acariciaba su muslo mientras la otra subía para volver a acariciar aquellos pechos que le encantaban, sus besos fueron bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, besándolo, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, rozándolo con los dientes, asegurándose de dejar su marca para que aquel que se atreviera a verla supiera que tiene dueño, que existe alguien que la complace, la ama y le hace el amor con gran pasión. Sentir la respiración de ella cada vez más acelerada hacia que su miembro despertará, se pusiera erecto cada vez más, ansiando penetrarla.

La mano que se encontraba en la pierna de su esposa agarro su muslo incitándola a subirla, mientras la otra bajaba a su cintura y la sujetaba con fuerza apegándola a el, al sentir que ella respondía a la invitación y que ponía su pierna alrededor de él la empujo levemente hasta que la arrincono en el tocador y la recostó en el, bajando sus besos hasta sus pechos y comenzar a besarlos a tratar de introducirlo en su boca, mordiendo el pezón, rozándolo, lamiéndolo, disfrutándolo, haciendo el mismo ritual en el otro mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo de la pierna que se encontraba en su cintura, totalmente desesperado intento acomodarse para penetrarla, cuando sintió que ella lo apartaba impidiéndole su cometido - ¿Qué…que pasa? – decía mientras jadeaba rápidamente

Aun no – contesto la chica que al igual que el respiraba con dificultad, mientras se levantaba y se apartaba dirigiéndose hacia el futón, agarrándolo de la mano y guiarlo junto con ella.

_**

* * *

**_

Como tu nadie pudo hacerme el amor

_**por que tienes la piel, la mirada,**_

_**el fervor y el sabor de la seducción.**_

****

_**Como tu nadie pudo atraparme así**_

_**y llenarme la vida, entregarse a mi fuego**_

_**en plena erupción.**_

* * *

Al llegar ella lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo apasionadamente, separándose de él para incitarlo a arrodillarse y sentarse en el futón sin romper la mirada en la que estaban sumergidos, mientras ella ponía los pies a sus costados arrodillándose frente a el para luego empujarlo hasta dejarlo acostado, sentándose sobre su abdomen y volver a besarlo, él lentamente fue subiendo sus manos por sus piernas, acariciando su cuerpo, llegando hasta su cintura y tomarla firmemente, sintiendo como su piel se tornaba cada vez más caliente; ella abandono su boca bajando los besos a través de su cuello, pasando por el pecho, besando sus pezones, hasta detenerse en su abdomen, lamiéndolo, dejando una marca húmeda en el: llego hasta donde se encontraba su boxer el cual le impedía seguir, levanto la mirada para ver que él la observaba atento a sus movimientos, esperando su próxima caricia, mirándola con los ojos llenos de deseo._**

* * *

**_

Tu la que me vuelves loco

_**eres de las mujeres la más especial**_

_**la que vive en mi cabeza y en la cama**_

_**siempre me da más y más.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Lentamente introdujo sus manos en aquella prenda rozando sus manos con la piel de él, en movimientos suaves comenzó a bajarlos, haciendo que el castaño levantara levemente las caderas para que la prenda pudiera seguir su camino, dejando descubierto su miembro que se encontraba altivo, totalmente erecto; siguió bajándolos, pasando por sus piernas, rozando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que llego a los pies y se los quito completamente, comenzó a besarlo desde sus pies incitándolo a abrir sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, siguió subiendo y besando todo a su paso, hasta que llego a sus muslos y bajo sus besos a la parte interna de ellos hasta llegar a su miembro, lentamente se levanto y se acerco al rostro del chico para besarlo mientras sus manos tomaban su pene y lo masajeaba lenta y delicadamente, hasta que abandono la boca de su amante y se volvió a inclinar frente al miembro del joven y comenzó a darle besos dulce, suaves, acompañados de leves lamidas que poco a poco bajaban hasta el nacimiento de este para luego introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a succionarlo levemente, mojándolo con su saliva, pasándole su lengua estando dentro de su boca, comenzando a hacer un movimiento de meter y sacar el miembro de su boca, iniciando con movimientos lentos, para ir acelerando el ritmo, haciendo que el chico respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, comenzando a gemir de placer, sintiendo como la chica rozaba sus dientes suavemente, como apretaba levemente los labios sujetando su miembro, excitado ante la deliciosa sensación de las succiones que le hacia, poso sus manos en la cabeza de la joven incitándola a introducir más su miembro en su boca, tratando de hacerla llevar un ritmo aun más rápido, comenzando a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que ella, levantándolas levemente para lograr un contacto aun mejor, estaba al máximo del éxtasis, no sabia cuanto más podría soportar aquel delicioso tormento, cuando sentía que ya no podía contenerse, ella repentinamente retiro su boca de su miembro, dejándolo a punto de estallar, deteniendo aquellas caricias, dejándolo jadeando aceleradamente.

eres malvada – le dijo entrecortadamente mientras ella se acercaba a el lentamente – pero a la vez maravillosa, solamente tu sabes como hacerme sufrir y suplicar por tus caricias.

Lo se – le respondió sensualmente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y colocaba sus piernas a los costados de sus caderas – y sabes que me fascina verte frustrado por no poder seguir, pero luego viene lo mejor, no hay que apresurarlo, tu solo disfruta – termino de decir mientras unía sus labios con los de él en otro ardiente beso.

_**

* * *

**_

Tu la que me vuelves loco

_**eres de las mujeres la más especial**_

_**la que vive en mi cabeza y en la cama**_

_**siempre me da más y más.**_

* * *

Yoh simplemente no sabia como aquella mujer lo podía hacer perder la calma, podía mantener aquella tranquilidad tan característica de él frente a cualquier situación menos esa, solamente cuando se trataba de poseerla, de hacerla suya, no podía dejar de desesperarse, el simple hecho de verla jugar con él lo volvía loco, el tenerla frente a él totalmente desnuda, exponiendo su deliciosa desnudes frente a sus ojos lo llenaban de deseos, simplemente ella sabía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sin embargo le fascinaba aquel sensual juego en que lo sumergía con cada caricia y cada beso, haciéndolo pedir más de ella, más de aquella mujer tan fascinante ante sus ojos y su corazón, aquella a la que le había entregado el alma, la dueña de cada fibra de su ser, esa mujer que sabía como satisfacerlo sentimentalmente, en el corazón y el alma y también hacerlo disfrutar en la cama satisfaciendo sus más bajos instintos, instintos que solo ella sabía despertar y también solo ella sabia acallar.

Mientras seguían sumergidos es ese apasionante beso, Anna lentamente fue elevándose y se poso encima del miembro de su esposo, haciendo leves movimientos de cadera, rozando la entrada de su vagina con el miembro del chico, este al sentir aquellos roces, comenzó a suspirar y a respirar más rápido sintiendo el cielo tan cerca y no poder entrar.

Ella se separo de aquel beso, ya que la agitación de la respiración de ambos no los dejaban seguir, apoyada en sus manos y con los ojos cerrados seguía moviéndose, rozando su intimidad con el miembro de su amante, sintiendo como este posaba sus manos en su cintura ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para poder penetrarla, simplemente le encantaba verlo desesperado, ansioso por entrar en ella, le gustaba jugar con sus deseos, pero sabia que el lo disfrutaba ya que llegado el momento no se detendrían hasta terminar aquella unión, hasta que los dos estuvieran satisfechos.

Lentamente volvió a acercar el rostro hacia el y le dio un rapido beso para después sentarse y elevarse quedando arrodillada, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose ambos en sus miradas, en movimientos lentos fue bajando introduciendo el miembro del chico en ella, sintiendo como entraba, rozando sus músculos, abriéndose paso, cuando al fin lo tuvo completamente dentro dejo escapar un gemido de placer, arqueando la espalda levemente.

El chico al ver como ella bajaba pausadamente y lo dejaba de atormentar permitiéndole la entrada a su cuerpo, sentía que tocaba el cielo, sintiendo un gran placer al hacer contacto con el interior de ella, emitiendo un quejido al estar totalmente dentro.

La joven comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén tratando de amoldar su cuerpo al de su esposo, tirando hacia atrás la cabeza mientras arqueaba la espalda y colocaba sus manos a un costados de las piernas del chico, tratando de hacer que aquel contacto fuera mayor, moviéndose lentamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo a cada segundo, escuchando los jadeos del joven mezclarse con sus gemidos, a cada instante iba más rapido, sintiendo que él posaba las manos en su cintura, sujetándola firmemente y haciendo más rápidas las penetraciones, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en cada embestida al comenzar a moverse, provocando una mayor profundidad en cada entrada a su cuerpo.

Sintiendo que las fuerzas no le daban volvió a erguirse y quedar sentada frente a él moviéndose aun más rapido con la ayuda de su amante, que la guiaba en cada penetración, haciéndola llevar el mismo ritmo que el, a cada segundo se sentía más y más excitada, haciéndola que se tocará los senos, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando sus propias caricias y las embestidas de su esposo, los acariciaba mientras el la observaba, embelesado ante el espectáculo haciéndolo excitarse más y aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas, ella se inclino hacia el buscando sus labios, dándole un profundo beso que fue interrumpido por sus propios jadeas al sentir que cada vez el levantaba más sus caderas, haciéndola gemir más y más, cayendo encima de él con su cabeza aun costado de su cuello, mientras se seguía moviendo, poco a poco él fue besando el cuello de ella, bajando hasta sus hombros, ella se incorporo y quedo inclinada frente a él, que al ver aquellos suculentos pechos frente a sus ojos comenzó a besarlos, retirando momentáneamente sus manos de la cintura de la rubia para tocarlos, acariciarlos, poder sentir su dureza, su firmeza, su temperatura que aumentaba más y más, los besaba desesperadamente mientras embestía a la joven que comenzó a disminuir el ritmo, al sentirlo volvió a colocar sus manos en sus caderas para aumentarlo de nuevo, sabia que ella estaba cansada, así que opto por tomar control de la situación, pues no se detendría hasta estar completamente saciado de aquella mujer.

_**

* * *

**_

Tu (tu), yo (yo) soy el que quiere tenerte

_**y hacerte el amor brutal**_

_**hemos logrado vivir el placer del amor carnal.**_

* * *

En un movimiento rápido Yoh le dio vuelta quedando el sobre ella, paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura abrazándola, haciendo que arqueara levemente la espalda, logrando que el contacto entre su miembro y su vagina fuera mayor, apegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano la enredo en aquellos suaves cabellos dorados, empezando a moverse rápidamente, penetrándola salvajemente, dándole embestidas cada vez más fuertes, haciendo escapar gemidos sonoros de boca de su esposa, en cada momento aumentaba más y más el ritmo y la fuerza, apretándola más a él y sujetando fuertemente sus cabellos, embistiéndola violentamente, desesperadamente, no quería detenerse quería seguir, quería aumentar el ritmo, quería entrar en ella cada vez con más fuerza, llegar lo más profundo que sus cuerpos le permitieran, a cada segundo las embestidas eran más violentas, salvajes, aumentando con eso sus propios gemidos, gemidos que ahogaba en el cuello de ella, gemidos que daba lleno de deseos de más, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas, pero cada vez que la oía gemir casi al punto de gritar quería más, quería saciarse de ella, desbordar toda su pasión en ese sensual baile de sus cuerpos.

La joven se aferraba a la espalda de su esposo, casi al punto de clavarle las uñas al sentir como entraba en ella cada vez con mayor rapidez, como aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas, sentía como llegaba hasta el fondo de su vagina, como sus músculos se contraían más y más haciendo que el contacto del miembro de su esposo con su interior fuera cada vez mayor, podía sentir como a cada segundo entraba más fuertemente en ella, sentía sus salvajes penetraciones que hacían que sus gemidos aumentarán, que comenzará a gritar ante aquellas sensaciones, aferrándose a las sabanas haciéndola tirones, sentía como cada vez aquella bestiales embestidas le dolían al estar su vagina casi totalmente contraída y su esposo aun así trataba de entrar abriéndose paso con la fuerza de sus penetraciones, causándole aquel dolor que iba mezclado con placer, haciéndola gritar, derramar lagrimas, desear más.

Poco a poco el chico fue haciendo más lentas las embestidas, pero aun más fuertes, logrando hacer contacto con el clítoris de ella haciéndola gritar de placer, no quería detenerse, no quería abandonar aquel cuerpo, aquella estreches de su esposa, quería permanecer así por más tiempo, sintiéndola contraerse alrededor de su miembro más y más apresándolo con tal fuerza, envolviéndolo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir causándole un delicioso dolor, haciéndole más difícil penetrarla, causando que tuviera que emplear cada vez más fuerza en sus embestidas y así lograr introducir todo su miembro en ella, sintiendo que llegaba al fondo del sexo de su esposa, hasta que ella grito como nunca, derramando pequeñas lagrimas de placer mezclado con dolor, aferrandose a él envolviéndolo con sus piernas y apegarlo más a ella, el sentía como la vagina de su amada estaba totalmente contraída, apretándolo salvajemente.

_**

* * *

**_

Tu (tu), yo (yo) soy el que quiere tenerte

_**y hacerte el amor brutal**_

_**hemos logrado vivir el placer del amor carnal.**_

* * *

El aun no estando completamente satisfecho siguió embistiéndola apasionadamente, hasta que llego al punto en que ya no se pudo contener, el sentir el interior de ella completamente tenso y sus piernas aferrándose a el atrayéndolo más hacia ella lo hicieron llegar al éxtasis, abrazándola aun con mayor fuerza, dando un gruñido demostrando que estaba totalmente satisfecho, dejo fluir sus líquidos, llenándola completamente, diciéndole con esto cuanto lo había disfrutado, que lo había hecho gozar como nadie, que solo ella podía hacerlo llegar al cielo, como había hecho esa noche y todas las anteriores.

Totalmente cansado dejo reposar su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiendo el perfume de sus cabellos; poco a poco fue aflojando el abrazo en que la tenía apresada y soltando sus cabellos, relajando así su cuerpo, mientras sentía como ella bajaba lentamente sus piernas y su respiración agitada iba disminuyendo, volviendo a la normalidad al igual que la de él, con movimientos suaves comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados que se encontraban mojados por el sudor, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y los hombros, ella poso sus manos en la espalda del chico dándole pequeñas caricias y subiéndolas hasta sus cabellos.

Estando más relajado levanto el rostro y la observo, ahí bañada de sudor, con los ojos brillando como dos bellas perlas, ante tal escena sonrió haciendo que ella le respondiera con una pequeña sonrisa que lo maravillo, ya que ella jamás sonreía pero siempre le dedicaba a el una de esas muecas que eran inexistentes para muchos, lentamente poso su mano en su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla con el pulgar, limpiando los restos de aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que se habían mezclado con el sudor.

¿estas bien? – pregunto cariñosamente a la joven - ¿no te lastime, perdona, pero no me pude resistir ante ti

no te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió ante la tierna mirada de su esposo – además ya me acostumbre

¡Anna! – dijo apenado el joven – no digas eso……te amo – dijo repentinamente mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella – no me canso de decírtelo y jamás lo haré, te adoro, eres mi razón de vivir, Annita, me haces completamente feliz con el solo hecho de estar conmigo y que me permitas demostrártelo cada día.

Lo se, yo también te amo Yoh – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

El chico comenzó a mover sus caderas en un lento vaivén hasta que salio del cuerpo de su esposa, mientras ella pasaba su mano por el rostro de él acariciándolo, al pasar cerca de su boca, el dio un beso en la palma de aquella suave mano que lo acariciaba.

Lentamente la abrazo y se giro hacia un lado atrayéndola con el, recostándola en su pecho, sintiendo que se ella acomodaba colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras con sus manos hacia figuras extrañas en su abdomen, mientras el seguía acariciando sus cabellos y dándole pequeños besos.

Ella lentamente se levanto y se acerco hacia él, el la miraba extrañado, hasta que recibió un apasionado beso en los labios para que después se acercará hacia su oído.

¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante? – dijo con tono sensual en el oído del joven

Si – dijo sorprendido y con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro - ¿Qué era? – pregunto recibiendo la respuesta muy cerca del oido, en un susurro casi inaudible para que solamente el la escuchara, dejándolo en shock al oírla, tratando de asimilarla, hasta que sintió como ella se alejaba de su oído.

Buenas noches, que descanses – dijo dándole un beso en los labios y recostándose otra vez en el pecho del petrificado chico, para sumergirse en un placentero sueño, no espero respuesta ya que con su rostro totalmente sorprendido lo decía todo, además de que no iba a esperar que reaccionará ya que estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño.

¿Qué…que…que dijiste? – logro articular al reaccionar de la sorpresiva noticia, pero al verla se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, optando por dejarla descansar – gracias, me has hecho inmensamente feliz – susurro a su esposa que inconcientemente esbozo una sonrisa estando dormida – por eso te amo más cada día que pasa – dijo dándole un beso en su cabellos y abrazándola fuertemente mientras se acomodaba para sumergirse en un reconfortante sueño, dispuesto a despertar al siguiente día a su hermosa realidad – no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo – susurro mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Abrazados alcanzaron un placentero descanso mientras eran iluminados por la luz de aquella luna testigo del amor que se profesaban cada noche y de las que faltaban, único conocedor de la pasión que desbordaban en cada entrega de amor, de ese amor carnal que desataban en la oscuridad de la noche.

**FIN**

* * *

Je je je je je, por fin termine (uf, hace demasiado calor no creen), espero sus opiniones (a esos dos los puse como unos golosos je je je).

Y me imagino que se deben dar una idea de la noticia que le dio Anna a Yoh, ya que era logico no, con lo que llevan haciendo durante tanto tiempo, je je je je je.

Manden reviews por fa.

¡Lean mis otros fics, los dos ultimos que publique el LxHH y el YxA y los demás, y dejen reviews, por fa, siiiiiiiiiii?

La canción se llama igual que el titulo "Amor Carnal" y es una cumbia, no recuerdo el nombre de quien lo canta.

Bueno me despido y espero sus reviews, bye, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**La confianza es algo difícil de conseguir pero fácil de perder".**


End file.
